


Incendium

by Oscar_Wilde_Inspired



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Metafiction, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_Wilde_Inspired/pseuds/Oscar_Wilde_Inspired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she had been any less broken that tiredness would had overtaken her and slowly destroyed her. But she was cracked and damaged in ways that could not be understood by anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incendium

**Author's Note:**

> More Meta than a fic really. This is how I want Lydia to be next season, this is how I want Lydia to develop out of her grief.

When Lydia had been younger she sat by her mother’s side and peered into the grand mirror that had been in her parent’s bedroom. Her mother had showed her in delicate precise strokes how to apply makeup to make it look like the sun had kissed you in the most perfect of places and your eyes looked bright to the world. At the time she had thought it was the most wonderful thing, how she could apply just the right color or shade to make it look like she had been born the most striking woman in the world.

As she grew older and saw how the world slowly destroyed the things they deemed beautiful it turned into her armor. If she wore just the right shade of lipstick than that boy that has been following her for too long with a look that unsettled her to the very pit of her stomach would slink away in fear. She became all powerful with just a few flicks of a brush and the glide of silk across her lips. 

She thought she was safe.

It nearly made her laugh with a sick hollowness at how wrong she was. Back then her mind had been filled with ensuring her reign over the school, ensuring that Jackson stayed by her side until at least graduation.

With a violence unknown to her before she was brutally ripped out of that world and thrust into one that showed her just how unprotected she had been all those years. Her mind, the one thing she had always prized had always been sure belonged to her and only her, was ripped apart and played with, letting in a sickness that had not been there before. Icy cold claws had dug their way into the darkest depths of her psyche and showed her just how weak she was.  


She tried to fight, tried to lash out at the constant deluge of horror and chaos that was unrelenting in its attacks. She tried to claw her way back to the surface of the break neck waves that slammed into her pulling her further and further under. 

She read and read and poured over every last piece of information she could find. If she could not fight back physically than she would use her greatest weapon, her mind that had hardened to steel against the onslaught. 

All that she had built up came crashing down as a bloody scream tore out of her throat. Everything she had tirelessly worked for lay in waste around her as the voices bellowed that death had come to take away the soul of her best friend, her one and only solace in the torrent of hell that had become her life. She was alone, alone in a world that would eat her up and spit her out without a second thought. Alone with the nearly lifeless body of a boy that had been in love with her since the third grade, while her best friend bleed out amidst a losing battle.

She was tired, so very tired.

If she had been any less broken that tiredness would had overtaken her and slowly destroyed her. But she was cracked and damaged in ways that could not be understood by anyone else. So, instead that tiredness reached into her heart and exploded like napalm. It roared through her veins and burned through her skin with an intensity that would make a supernova pale in comparison.

It ran through the cracks and breaks within her, it filled in every last piece with blinding anger and rage and grief. It hardened her once weak body into an armor that would not pierced even by Artemis’s arrow. 

Allison had told her that she had written a new code for her family, We Protect Those Who Can Not Protect Themselves. Lydia took those words and pressed them into the still burning explosion within her, branded her heart with them so she would never forget them. Allison had died upholding her oath. She had died trying to protect Lydia. And for that Lydia would carry on her legacy she would step up and ensure that no weak or innocent shall come to harm while she was still breathing.

She would stand beside her pack that has been bonded through grief, chaos, and bloodshed. She would stand beside the Alpha of the land and proclaim unto the world that any who dared to harm someone that was under her protection would be eradicated with a certainty that would leave even the darkest of creatures trembling. 

She is a woman forged from the flames of war; she will paint herself with war paint as she screams to release the hounds of hell. She is fury wrapped inside a five foot two frame with hair the color of fire. She will never bow to another person she will stand tall beside her pack and fight to bitter bloody end to ensure that Allison’s legacy is never forgotten.


End file.
